Fortress of Shadows
The Ninja Stronghold Located within in the mountains of Mount Maruyama, the Fortress of Shadows is the headquarters of the Ninja movement. The harsh weather conditions and unsteady terrain of Maruyama have rendered the mountain impossible to traverse for any normal person. Ninjas, however, are far from normal. Their amazing amount of physical strength and discipline has helped them survive in such harsh conditions. As a result of their ability to survive in such harsh conditions, the Ninjas were able to gather and construct a massive fortress within Maruyama. Of course, this fortress was none other than the fortress of Shadows. Though few have ever climbed Maruyama, the few that have climbed it find it rather odd that the Fortress of Shadows is the headquarters of the Ninjas. Why? Due to the harsh terrain, the Fortress is actually rather small. Although the Fortress of Shadows appears to be rather small from the outside, the fortress is actually fully fortified and can shelter millions of people. This is possible, because the actual Fortress extends far beyond what is visible from the outside. Through magic and their physical powers, the Ninjas were able to carve into the mountain. Thus, the Fortress of Shadows extends far into the caves of the Mountain. In fact, once inside the Fortress it can be seen that the fortress is more of a Ninja city rather than a structure of war. Nevertheless, as a result of this engineering marvel, the Fortress of Shadows is virtually impenetrable. The fortress walls themselves are heavily fortified, and the Maruyama’s thick shell provides even more defense. Although the fortress entrance is at the top, the city within extends to the shore; thus allowing the Ninjas to provide defense from sea attacks from afar. As if all of this physical defense were not enough, the magical practices of the ninjas provide even more defense. At the center of Maruyama exists a giant Mana Crystal. No one knows how the crystal got there; all that people know is that it is powerful. Through years of research the Ninjas have learned how to harness the powers of this crystal for their benefit. The crystal provides an electrical-like form of energy to the city and also provides a magical barrier that guards the alternative entrances to the Fortress. The fortress is a true marvel and no pirate has ever step foot inside it. Despite its vast size and ability to withstand attacks, the Fortress does have one weakness. As the Ninjas have sadly come to discover, the Mana Crystal within Murayama is decaying. The Ninjas have overused the Crystal in their battle with the Pirates. As a result, many of the alternative entrances can no longer be guarded by the crystal’s power and have been closed down. Furthermore, the crystal’s power is now restricted and no longer freely used like in the past. Quotas are put on the electrical use of it and the Ninjas have to carefully watch how the Crystal is used. The Ninjas must preserve the crystal, for it is their ultimate last form of defense against a massive attack.